


Fragments

by Siderea



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Canon - Anime, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her deception is complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.

The sharp, metal shards cut deep into her hands, and she winced as blood poured out. She had been looking into the mirror and had been completely startled by seeing her sister's face staring out at her. She had dropped the brittle metal she had been working with, crunching part of it into her hand, horrified to find not her, but her sister, in the mirror.

And yet, that was what she had been trying to do, turn into her sister. Was it really any surprise that she had succeeded so well when she had tried so hard?  Of course not. She pitched the metal shards into the scrap box.

Presea once said that if you stopped recognizing yourself, then you were no longer you.  But that was what she had wanted, so she had no right to complain.

Be careful what you wish for; you just might get it.


End file.
